No Regrets
by SqueakyNinja
Summary: After some time working as a mangaka under the famous author Kakashi, Iruka learns that only with words can this writer fully express his feelings for him.


**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** Only with words can a writer fully express his love for his mangaka.  
**Contains [warnings]:** AU, Story within a story, Pet names  
**Word Count:** 7070  
**Author's Notes:** Was written for the KakaIru Fest LJ community. Thanks to measuringlife for providing the prompt! I fell in love with this prompt so much since it reminds me of another yaoi I love. It was so fun making this, I even did a little extra at the end. And even a bigger thanks to sirona_gs for dealing with me betaing this story!

**Disclaimer:** _Although people have asked if I was, I am not Kishimoto, so I have no rights to these characters. If I did, Naruto would so be a more of a SasuNaru story then what it is now._

_

* * *

_

"Oi, Kakashi," the brunet said, trying to get the sleeping writer's attention. No success. "Hey," he attempted again with no progress. "Kakashi!" he nearly shouted, now grabbing him by the shoulders and struggling to shake the man awake. When that didn't work, veins pulsed on the man's head, and his hands squeezed into newly made fists. "_Kakashi!_" he screamed as he jammed his foot into the other's stomach, causing the jolted writer to wake and roll over on his bed, grasping his abdomen.

"I-Iruka… " Kakashi managed to get out. "What… the hell… was that for?" he asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing!" Iruka lashed out. "You ask me to come here to help you, yet here you are, napping on the job!"

The silver haired man slowly got up, making sure not to aggravate his stomach. "Oh, that's right," he pondered, scratching his head.

"That's right? _That's right?_ That's _all_ you've got to say?" Iruka yelled, his voice reaching new peaks. He viciously glared back, waiting for a reply. He didn't, however, expect what came next. Without warning, Kakashi shot his arm out and took a hold of Iruka's tanned wrist, pulling him down on the bed with him. Carefully, he wrapped his arms around the tanned waist and held him tight against his own body.

Iruka struggled at first. "K-Kakashi! Stop!"

"But you came by to help me," Kakashi replied. "I am in need of some comfort while I sleep," he smiled, his eyes heavy-lidded.

"Then get one of your dogs or, better yet, hire some hooker to help you! Don't call me unless you have new chapters for me to draw!" Iruka continued to thrash around. Yet, no matter how persistently he fought back or how much he yelled, there was no escaping the pale man's strong grip. Kakashi chuckled a little deep in his throat before he finally gave in and let go.

"Maa, Iruka. You need to learn to relax," Kakashi sighed.

"I'll relax once I get started on my work," Iruka replied sternly, fixing his hair back in its ponytail. "Every single time… Did you at least do anymore work since last time?"

"Alright, alright," Kakashi sighed as he reached over to his end table and grasped a pile of wrinkled sheets. "Here," he said handing them over to the brunet. "Got the sixth chapter done."

Iruka sighed angrily and took a quick gander as he tried to make out the numerous scratch outs, smudges, and chicken scratch writing. Just having a glance at it started to give him a headache. He wondered how a man like Kakashi had been able to live life as a writer for the past five years. He even started to feel a little bit sorry for his editors, knowing they had to go through the same headache he experienced when trying to read the man's poor writing. Both Iruka and the editors had tried to convince Kakashi to use a computer instead, but the writer would not hear a word of it. He preferred to write with a pencil and paper since he wrote best that way, at least according to him.

If he had never read the man's works, Iruka probably wouldn't have believed him. He really was a great writer, even if all his works were hentai-based. He had imagined the writer to be some kind of old pervert who would spy on women bathing for 'research.' To Iruka's surprise, he had turned out to be only a little older than himself, though his face still remained a mystery thanks to the medical mask he constantly wore. At least it made working with him easier.

Iruka had been a little tense at first when he had been by the writer to draw the manga based on his stories. Although he would have preferred drawing some shoujo, he had only just moved into his new apartment and Kakashi had offered quite a large amount for Iruka's work. He needed the rent money, so he was left with no other choice. At least he was doing what he loved and earning money from it, unlike some of his friends: still pursuing art careers while working in department stores. This was a step up for him in pursuing his dream of being a famous mangaka. Though, in fear that anyone would recognize him, he drew under a pen name.

"Hey," Kakashi called out. "Can you at least work here instead of back at your place?"

"No, I can't! There is a reason why I have my own-"

"But what if I have a spark of inspiration that demands a change? Do you really want to have to run back over here for that?" he whined, sprawled out on his vast, silk bed sheets. Iruka peered over; the damn man was even too lazy to dress in regular clothes, always donning on a green yukata. The brunet sighed angrily again; he knew the man was right. Especially when he i_did_/i make changes quite often.

"…Fine," Iruka replied as he walked out. "But I'm working in your living room."

"Wait! Iruka!" Kakashi said as he sprung out of bed. "I have a new story for you to work on!"

"A new- I haven't even drawn out chapter three for this story!" Iruka lashed back, shaking the prompt in his hand.

"But this one is _different!_ Please, Iruka?" Kakashi begged. Without a word, the brunet turned back to the door, trying to go back to working on the previous work. "I'll even pitch in a raise!" the silver haired man quickly blurted out, trying to convince his mangaka to do it. Iruka paused for a minute, taking his time to think over it. He could possibly have some spending money for once and could at least buy something other than stove top ramen to eat.

"…Ok, but I'm just reading it. Not saying yes until I've read the whole thing," Iruka groaned as he walked back.

"Good!" Kakashi leaned over and reached for his end table, brushing off food trays and a few dog treats to grab his latest writing. "Just… could you read this and tell me what you think about it _before_ you go back to work on the other piece? I would really like some feedback immediately; I think I'm on to something with this one."

"Really?" Iruka asked as he received the papers and skimmed through it. "What is it about?"

"It's yaoi."

"Oh, ok. It- Wait, _what? Y-Yaoi?_" Iruka nearly screeched as he threw the papers back at the writer. Luckily for him, they were already bound together with a paper clip. "What the hell happened to you writing hentai?"

"Needed a change."

"What kind of excuse is that? And what makes you think I would even look at this let alone _draw_ it?"

"Because I'll pay you 1,000,000 ¥," Kakashi offered, handing the prompt back to the brunet. Iruka wondered how Kakashi could afford to throw money left and right like that.

"_Fine!_" he replied with an irritated groan as he grabbed the story back and stormed out of the room. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he watched him leave. He knew from the moment he laid his eyes on the man that this relationship would be an interesting one.

Iruka sat down in Kakashi's spacious living room. He really was one to live the good life. All of his chairs and couches were imports, made from the finest materials. The entertainment system was top of the line, with some components not even out on the market yet. Even the wood floor was made out of high quality mahogany. The tanned man could see how comfortable a living the writer made. It was something Iruka strived for as well. Nothing too outlandish, just to live in a comfortable setting would be nice. Some place where he didn't have to constantly worry about rent or have to scrimmage for money to buy necessities.

He sighed as he sank into the plush couch and turned his attention to the newest prompt. He read the title and had to laugh a little: i_I Would Do Anything to Be with You_/i. For an amazing writer, Kakashi was surprisingly bad at coming up with titles as they always ending up sounding incredibly corny. He flipped past the cover page, glanced over the first few pages, and started to read:

_ "Ok, but this is the last time," Ruka said as he set a pile of papers on his boss's desk._

"…Ruka?" Iruka pondered, and then read on.

_ Ruka agreed to stay after hours to help his boss look over his work. The poor man had no ability to fix any of his typing. At first, Ruka had refused, but after the older man had offered overtime payment, the young worker had agreed to do it. He didneed the money. He had an adopted son to help support at home, not to mention the burden of renting out an apartment on a single father's salary. _

_ At the time, everyone on the floor had already gone home. It was just the two of them, Ruka and Kashi._

Iruka took a second glance at the character 'Ruka,' but brushed it off as he skipped a few more pages and continued to read. He had already figured out the basics of the story. Unfortunately, it was just as bad as Iruka had imagined it. It was your typical 'at work' sex scenario. There was Ruka, whom Iruka was already more than a little suspicious about, who was a worker for a high end company. He was working overtime, being the apparent workaholic that he was. And then there was the boss of his department whom he was helping after hours, Kashi. The brunet could already feel his blood pressure rising and his nerves getting shot. Yet, Iruka had to be sure of his suspicions. He flipped forward a few more pages and started to read again from the middle of the page:

_ "Kashi! Get back to work!" Ruka chastised._

"_But Ruka!" Kashi groaned. "I can't! How do you expect me to work? I'm so bored! I need some fun!"_

"_Then go get some!" the brunet reprimanded. And Kashi did just that._

_ In a flash, the man grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back, forcing him to sit in his lap._

"_K-Kashi!" He went mute when he felt a cold hand dip below his waist line. He tried his best to suppress the deep moan in his throat._

"_What? You were the one who told me to find some fun."_

"_N-Not from me!" Ruka explained as he turned around to face his boss. Suddenly, the man was caught off guard. His boss, the man who constantly wore a mask around the office at all hours of the day, had torn it down. Ruka had always been curious as to what was behind it. Some of his fellow co-workers speculated that the man had buck teeth or fish lips. Nothing could be further from the truth. Gorgeous was an understatement. Ruka felt himself blush and tried his best to cover it up. Yet, it was hard enough to do when Kashi took Ruka's cheek into his hand._

"_But Kashi," Ruka said, his lips trembling and cheeks flaring. "You can't possibly think-" Ruka cried out as sharp teeth closed on his earlobe, stopping him mid-sentence._

"_Why not, Ruka?" Kashi asked, whispering seductively into the man's ear. "Your tan skin is so soft to the touch, your chestnut locks flow freely in my hands, your chocolate eyes seem to seduce me the more I stare at them, and this scar that you have upon your face makes you look even more beautiful than you already are," he murmured as he grazed the skin, played with the hair, gazed at the eyes, and left trails of kisses upon the scar. The kisses didn't stop there; Kashi kissed Ruka's warm cheeks and made his way down to the man's neck._

"_Ahh!" Ruka moaned slightly as sharp teeth sank into his skin._

"_Sorry, Ruka. But I have to mark you as mine."_

"_Kashi!" Ruka moaned softly again as Kashi moved down, slowly unbuttoning his white work shirt. In a brief second, Ruka's tan chest was clearly exposed as Kashi took one of the brunet's nipples into his mouth and started nipping it. One of the younger man's hands gripped at the other's wild, silver, mane, pulling at it every time he felt Kashi's tongue graze his skin. His other hand covered his mouth as he moaned louder every time Kashi lightly blew against the wet skin._

"_You know, we're the only ones on this floor. There is no need to suppress that delicious voice of yours," Kashi whispered._

"_Then why are you whispering?" Ruka asked back, staring at his boss's beautiful mismatched eyes. Kashi looked back at Ruka's deep brown eyes as both men leaned in and let their tongues do the talking. Both fought for dominance, yet Kashi ended up winning the battle, hooking the man up and placing him on his desk without breaking the kiss. Ruka quickly kicked off his shoes as he ditched any thoughts out the window. He tugged his boss's work shirt tight, begging to touch the skin under it. His boss happily obliged by sliding it off, revealing his pale, chiseled chest. Kashi proceeded to undo Ruka's belt slowly, dragging the dark work slacks off and cupping the man through his briefs._

"_Ahh!" Ruka whined as he broke the kiss, feeling his member twitch and harden at the sudden touch._

"_We can stop here if you want, Ruka," the pale man explained. "I don't want to force this on you. I don't want you to consider this a requirement from your boss."_

"_Shut up," Ruka said as he wrapped his arms around Kashi's neck and forcefully latched his lips upon the other's. "Please, continue."_

Kakashi lied motionless on his bed, waiting for the minute his mangaka would come bashing through the door.

"_KAKASHI!_" Iruka screamed as he kicked the bedroom door open. Kakashi smirked as the one in question was right on time.

"Ah, Iruka," he said, sitting up and greeting the brunet with open arms. "What brings you- Ack!" Kakashi managed before a stack of papers smacked him dead center in his face.

"Don't act all innocent!" Iruka yelled. "What is this crap?"

"Crap?" Kakashi pondered as he picked up his work. "This is genius."

"Genius? You think it's not obvious?"

"What?"

"You put me_ in__ it!_" he stamped about.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kakashi said as he faced away.

"You don- Look! Look right here!" the brunet exclaimed as he walked over and grabbed the work from Kakashi's hand, sitting next to him on his bed. The writer brought his knee up and leaned his chin on it, as if he was a little kid waiting to be told a fairy-tale story by their mother. Iruka furiously flipped through the pages, not caring what page he landed on. Anything would work. "See? Look!" he said as he stopped in the middle and pointed to the paragraph. "And I quote, 'Ruka got ready for work, hopping in the shower and gently lathering up his tan skin. Once dry, he tied back his rich brown locks out of his face and placed them up in a ponytail."

"And your point is?" Kakashi inquired. "That could be anyone," he said in a childlike manner.

"That's bull! Come on! Tan skin, brown hair in a ponytail, workaholic. The only thing that doesn't reflect my own life is that this guy has a kid! You know I only took this job because I need the money. Just like the guy in here!"

"I think you're becoming paranoid, Iruka," Kakashi insisted.

"In fact, you put yourself in here, too!" It didn't take long for Iruka to find an example. "Ok, here! 'Ruka paused for a minute at the copy machine as he watched his boss walk by, noticing how the man didn't seem the least bit professional with his wild, silver hair.' The guy even wears a mask like you do!"

"And you're just as curious as Ruka as to what is behind it, am I right?" the writer asked.

"Right, and-" Iruka immediately cupped his hand over his mouth to prevent another word spoken. He felt his own cheeks flare up, but wasn't sure if it was because he had embarrassed himself or maybe something more. "You know, I think I'd better get going. I-It's getting late," he said as he got up to leave.

A pale hand prevented him from going any further. "Wait up, Iruka," Kakashi said. "You have yet to tell me what you think about my story."

Iruka stood silent and still for a minute before responding. "…It's basically a story about you and me… together…" he responded, feeling his cheeks getting even redder. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to admit it," the writer alleged. "I've noticed it these past few weeks when we've worked together. All those countless times we worked into the wee hours of the night. The way you would sneak sudden glances at me whenever I stretched or adjusted my mask. The way you would draw back your hand when it touched mine. Just admit it."

"Admit what?" the brunet yelled.

"Admit that you like me!" Kakashi yelled. Iruka drew away in shock and awe. His breath shortened and his heart raced.

"I-I-I…" the man was left stuttering. He felt his hands shake and hoped that Kakashi wouldn't realize it. He couldn't have possibly noticed! Iruka swore that when he had stolen glances, no one, especially this guy, would have noticed. Plus, who could have blamed him?

Instead, something entirely different, but strikingly familiar, happened. Before he could react, Iruka found himself falling back on the bed and landing in the writer's lap. He tried to maneuver his way off the man as he had last time he entered the room earlier in the day, but found it was getting him nowhere. In fact, the more he struggled, the more he felt the other man's skin under the thin material, how toned it was, how it seemed that Kakashi was wearing nothing underneath his yukata.

"K-Kakashi! S-Stop! You do this every time!" Iruka insisted as he tried to push the other man off him. But like before, he was unable to overcome the man's strength. He wondered if, possibly, he wasn't even trying to resist the man.

"Now, now Iruka," the silver haired man requested. "Would you please stop, instead of thrashing about like a little eight year old?"

"I won't!" the brunet insisted as his little temper tantrum slowly came to a hault.

"Iruka, please look at me."

"No!"

"Iruka."

"Kakashi, I-" he stopped as he felt cool fingers lift up his chin and faced Kakashi eye-to-eye. Iruka was caught off guard when realized that Kakashi had exposed his face to him for the first time since they had met. He could not stop staring. He had heard from the man's editors that Kakashi was a bit of a recluse, only opening up to a few people. Even the man's own dogs didn't see much of what was under the mask. But here he was, showing his face to him in plain sight.

Iruka turned his head away, ashamed of staring at it. "Kakashi…"

"Admit it. You've had a crush on me since the first time you laid eyes on me. That's the real reason why you stay and draw my stories including the erotic scenes, even if you don't like them. That's why you put up with my antics," the pale man continued.

"You can't possibly think-" Iruka froze as he felt something wet trace along his ear. He let out a small gasp as his finger's dug into the man's yukata. Kakashi proceeded to gently bite his earlobe, causing another gasp.

"Why not, Iruka?" he asked, whispering into the other's ear. "Your tan skin is so soft to the touch, your chestnut locks flow freely in my hands, your chocolate eyes seem to seduce me the more I stare at them, and this scar that you have upon your face makes you-"

"You stole that from your own story!" Iruka protested.

"True," Kakashi admitted as he leaned his forehead on Iruka's, closing his eyes. "But who's to say none of that is true when it comes to you," he confessed. He opened his eyes to see Iruka staring back at him, confused. He saw the same chocolate eyes he had described earlier as Iruka looked upon Kakashi's own mismatched eyes, one black and one red, with a long scar running through the red one, almost all the way down to his lips.

Iruka recalled having been told once that Kakashi had nearly lost that eye when he was younger, when he and a friend had been caught in a fight. In the end, that fight had cost the life of his friend. Since then, Kakashi had always worn an eye patch in other people's presence, unable to deal with their glares. Yet, when Iruka visited him, the eye was usually merely covered by his wild hair. Maybe that was a sign that he already trusted the mangaka, that he was somehow special. There was only one question left unanswered.

"…Why me?" he asked.

"Can't you just believe me?"

"How do you expect me to believe you?" the brunet continued to press on.

"Would you believe me if I told you I haven't had so much difficulty describing such beauty?" Kakashi replied, reassuring him with a slight kiss. "Why would I go through all the trouble if I didn't love you too?"

Iruka's eyes turned wide. He knew Kakashi trusted him enough if he was allowing Iruka to be this close to him. But to love him? He couldn't believe it.

"Kakashi…" The brunet quickly dashed all his sense of restraint as he leaned in to catch the other's lips with his own. Both men stayed unmoving, allowing their feelings to take over and enjoying the tender moment. Iruka backed off first, only for Kakashi to cup his cheek and recapture the kiss, this time deepening it. The younger man was reluctant at first but the feeling quickly subsided as their tongues made contact. As the kiss intensified, the brunet put his arms around the other's muscled neck and pulled the man back down on the bed.

Their tongues were busy, but so were their hands. Iruka's dug under the yukata, scrapping his nails along the pale back. Kakashi, on the other hand, started to feel his way around the brunet's body. One arm was used for support while the other ran down Iruka's chest, teasing a nipple through fabric. The brunet whimpered a little, but didn't stop it and even complied when Kakashi tugged at the shirt's edge, raising his arms as the pale man pulled it off and exposed a dreamy sight. No matter how poetic a writer could be, no words could express how beautiful it was. It was no use keeping his hair up now so Iruka did away with his hair tie.

"Do you know how adorable and appealing you look right now?" Kakashi asked as he leaned back down, dropping kisses on the deep scar that ran across the man's face. He moved along, leaving a trail down his jaw to his neck. And just like in the story, he took a quick nip.

"Ack! K-Kakashi!" Iruka protested.

"Recall the storyline, Iruka. I have to make you mine," the man chuckled. He continued to leave kisses as he moved down, first at the collarbone, then the chest, taking the other nipple in his mouth. Iruka moaned slightly and squealed when Kakashi let go and lightly blew on the tender flesh.

"K-Kakashi…" Iruka managed to say, his mind spinning.

"Iruka," Kakashi started. "I believe this is the part where I ask if you want to continue. I don't want to force this on you. I don't want you to consider this a requirement from your boss," he teased.

Iruka glared sharply back at the man, eyebrows furrowing as he gripped hard on the other's yukata and dragged him down to eye level, fed up with the teasing. "Say one more line from your stupid story and I swear this will be far as this will go!" he yelled, forcing a kiss between the two. Kakashi gasped at the man's sudden actions. Apparently, he had taken Iruka to be more of the 'sweet and innocent' uke variety. Instead, it seemed the brunet would not take sitting in the back seat lightly. Kakashi chuckled a little deep in his throat, knowing he was going to enjoy this.

With the kiss distracting him, Iruka gasped as he felt a hand dipping under his jeans and stroking his member through his briefs. He could feel his blood rushing and his member starting to harden. He gasped a little from the sudden contact but yearned for more. Fumbling at first, he eventually unbuckled his belt, pushing off his jeans and throwing them to the floor. He went to take off his brief next but was stopped by a pair of pale hands.

"Now, come on. Wouldn't be better if I did that for you, instead?" Kakashi asked as he dipped his head, kissing along the tan stomach and down to the navel as he kept a firm grip on the undergarment. Iruka gasped again as the man continued down, becoming more and more aroused the further he went. Kakashi even made sure not to go too far down, teasing the younger man more. "May I?" the silver haired man asked coyly, purposely stopping right above the concealed member. Iruka glared back fiercely, about to scream or smack the other, which ever was more convenient. He yelped as Kakashi heaved the briefs away with ease, exposing his member, the head already wet with pre-cum.

"Ka…Ka…" Iruka moaned loudly.

"My, my. How lewd we are," Kakashi teased as he placed one finger on the head, spreading the cum around. The brunet gazed back, irritated, hating the way he was being treated.

"Kakashi!" he screamed, urging him to go on.

Kakashi couldn't deny that cute, contorted face. He wished to see more of it as he started to slowly drag his fingers along the shaft and wrapped around it and started pumping the member. "Now, Iruka. I should take full advantage of this, shouldn't I? Who is to say I won't have an opportunity like this again?"

"You won't if you keep this up!" Iruka shouted, annoyed. "So please stop and- Ahh!"

In one swoop, the writer took the whole, wet member in his mouth, shutting the mangaka up. Iruka mewled as felt a tongue draw along the head and the shaft. He found his hands traveled down and tangled within the man's silvery locks, his hips buckling up. Kakashi snickered, pleased with his handy work, as he pressed down upon the tan thighs, keeping the man restrained. He continued to work his way along, continually stroking his tongue along the hard member, playfully teasing as he lathered it up. As much as he wanted to, Iruka resisted releasing into the other's mouth, too embarrassed to do so.

What felt like an eternity later, Iruka felt cool air hit his soaked member. He sat up and glanced down, teary eyed, to spot Kakashi shifting over to the end table and sifting through the drawer. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed the small tube of lube the man fetched out.

"What? You insisted that we to continue," Kakashi explained. "And I don't want it to hurt for you, unless you like it rough," he teased.

"…Ass," Iruka quietly said. "…You could at least take off your yukata."

"Your wish is my command."

"What did I say about lines like tha-" Iruka paused as he was left gawking at the sight before him. Kakashi had already slid off the sleeves from the delicate yukata, baring his muscled chest. There was no way Iruka could hide the perverted look on his face now. True, he had stolen glances at Kakashi before, noticing how the yukata hung loose off of his body and accentuated it. Now to see it bare was a sight to behold.

"So you like what you see, eh?" Kakashi asked as he moved in, snatching another kiss from the tanned man. "Do you want to see more?"

"That's enough for now." Iruka motioned with full force, taking his time, sitting up on his knees, placing his hands on the built chest as he leaned in, capturing pale lips. Not long after, the kiss broke as he felt slick, wet fingers slip between his bottom cheeks. Iruka reacted by slightly digging his nails into Kakashi's arms, uneasy with the feeling.

"What, Iruka? Don't you remember I said I didn't want for this to hurt you? I have to prepare you for that," Kakashi whispered as his fingers slid farther, just grazing the entrance. "Unless you don't want to go on…" Iruka bit his lip as his mind raced. The only thing that came to mind was to look back at the pale man, his chocolate eyes lustful. Just from looking at those eyes, Kakashi already seemed to know what the brunet wanted.

The initial pain subsided as the ache slowly turned into pleasure. It started out with one finger, gently opening him up. Iruka mumbled and shifted, getting used to the strange sensation. When he felt the muscles loosening, Kakashi added another digit into the mix, scissoring them inside. The brunet started to feel weak at the knees as he openly accepted the feeling, partially using the other man as support. It didn't take long for the brunet's voice to reach higher peaks when a third finger was placed inside, stretching him further.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka cried as the other continued to pump his fingers. It didn't help when the fingers grazed a tender spot inside, causing the brunet to shudder, keeping his screams muffled by tucking his head into the pale chest. It didn't take long to hear muffled noises coming from him. Kakashi smiled as he took his fingers away, causing the brunet to gasp a little.

"Ne, Iruka?"

"D-Do it," he insisted.

"But you didn't say-"

"_Please!_ …Please, Kakashi," Iruka added.

That was all that was needed. Kakashi pecked lightly at the other's flaming cheeks as he slightly lied back down on the bed, resting on his elbows. "Then don't I need to be prepared too?"

Iruka took the hint as he maneuvered himself above the other and pushed away flanks of the yukata to reveal Kakashi's impressively hard member. He gulped as he pushed his hair behind his ear and took the member in hand. He first licked the slick head, teasing the man, before engulfing the whole shaft. He heard Kakashi gasp and smiled. He could be just as appealing as the writer if he wanted to be. He took his time, dragging his tongue along as he felt Kakashi struggle underneath, seeming enjoying the blowjob he was receiving. He could see the man tightly grasping the bed sheets, resisting the urge to thrust inside his warm mouth. With a smile still on his face, Iruka took his mouth away, revealing a soaked member.

"Now, do _you_ want to continue, Kakashi?" Iruka teased. Smirking, Kakashi rose up, grabbed the brunet's neck as he dragged him closer and locked lips, tasting a little of himself on the tanned lips.

Iruka slowly rose up, allowing Kakashi's member to gently rest upon his entrance. Hesitant at first, he slowly lowered himself on the slick cock, gasping as he tried to take iall of it in. Kakashi noticed the man's twisted expression, equally filled with pain and pleasure. He smiled as he placed his hands upon tan hips and helped Iruka slide the rest of him inside in one, fell swoop.

"Ahh! Kakashi!" Iruka screamed, adjusting himself to the new intrusion. It helped when a pale hand reached over and softly stroked the head of his cock. He gasped at the sudden contact but moaned, leaning into it when the hand started to stroke up and down.

"Move, Iruka," Kakashi said seductively, taking his hand away, preferring to enjoy the show. The brunet complied.

Iruka's cries reverberated against the walls, echoing throughout the living space. He didn't care anymore how loud he got or if any neighbors heard them. The pleasure was too great to care. He found a rhythm, lifting himself off of the other's member and slamming back down on it, each time hitting his sensitive spot. He had never experienced pleasure this great before. And he knew didn't want this to end.

"K-Ka-Kashi…" he managed to say, his eyes tearing up and throat sore. He didn't let up his pace as he ran his nails across the other's pale chest. Kakashi just lied back, smiling, with his hands placed firmly on tan thighs, enjoying the sight and the pleasure before him. He could feel pressure building up but refused to release it like this. In a second, the older man took control of the situation, thrusting upward into the other. Iruka cried louder as the trusts became harder and faster. The younger man couldn't keep up and eventually allowed himself to be directed. But the pleasure was too great as he felt his release coming.

Before Iruka could, though, Kakashi came to a halt, still inside the other, placing his thumb over the slit on the brunet's member.

"K-Kakashi…" he begged

"You know…" Kakashi whispered. "I haven't found my release yet. No way, I'm letting you without me."

In one swift motion, the man hooked his hands behind Iruka's tan legs and pushed him back, shifting so that he was on top of him. Iruka gasped a little, feeling the cool bedspread under him, before he looked back into the other's mismatched eyes, his own filled with lust.

"K-Kakashi! Wait!" The man did as he was told, taking in the sight in front of him. Iruka's body seemed to glisten, drenched in sweat. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath. And his face was still heated, eyes tearing, pleading for more.

"So beautiful." Grinning, Kakashi bended down as kissed along the brunet's sweat stricken head. "You should know me by now that I'm not a patient man, Iruka," he cooed. "But if you want, I'll start off slow until you beg for it." Slowly, he pushed in, shallowly thrusting in. Iruka felt pleasure shoot up his spine every time he thrust into him in their new position.

"K-Kakashi…" he groaned deeply.

"Yes?

"H-H-Harder…" he prayed. Kakashi smiled as he obeyed, thrusting harder and driving Iruka to new heights. He almost removing himself entirely only to ram back in, taunting him again. And every time, Iruka cried out and begged for more as his arms quickly enveloped the other's pale neck, holding him tight.

"I-Iruka…"

"Ka-Ka… I… I'm-" Iruka shouted right before he cried, arching his back as he was blinded in a white flash, his cum splattering on their stomachs. Kakashi was not far behind, thrusting a bit more before finding his own climax, spilling his seed deep inside the brunet and collapsed on top of him.

Both men lied panting for air, skin slick and sticky, hearts racing. Iruka stared blindly off at the ceiling while weaving his fingers through Kakashi's wild hair. Kakashi continued to rest his head upon the tanned chest, listening as the brunet's heart slowed to a normal pace. He started to pepper him with kisses and pecks unhurriedly, raising his head and looking up into Iruka's, pausing a little before claiming his lips into a gentle kiss. Shifting, he pulled out carefully, causing the tanned man to whine a little. He proceeded to remove his obi and the rest of his yukata, now stained with sweat and cum, and threw it on the floor. Kakashi could only smile as he leaned back down and kissed along the other's cheek. He wrapped his arms around his tan chest and lied next to him, both slowly drifting off to sleep.

Sunlight poked through the blinds the next morning, falling on Iruka. His head was still caught in a blur as he stirred. He fluttered his eyes open, followed by a quick back stretch. He immediately recoiled as he felt his lower back sting like a thousand needles pressed up against it. He questioned why until eyes fell upon the man lying next to him. As if the after sex odor wasn't a dead giveaway already. The brunet sighed as he sat up on his elbows, watching Kakashi on his back, head tilted to the side, with one arm laid out and another on his chest, sleeping soundly. Carefully and quietly, he lied back down, embracing him. A few minutes later, Kakashi stirred.

"…Morning," Kakashi said as he awoke, his voice a little scratchy.

"Morning," Iruka replied as the other ran his fingers through the brown locks.

"It's a shame, Iruka."

"What?" the brunet questioned.

"I have to rewrite my story. You are definitely not the typical, submissive uke," he laughed.

Suddenly, something whacked him dead center in his face. He lifted the pillow off his face to meet Iruka eye-to-eye, his eyes piercing right through him. "You are not rewriting the story. There is no point if it's not being published."

"But Iru-"

"No! Not when you bluntly put us in there!" he shouted.

"Then I'll just substitute new names."

"Kaka-" he stopped mid sentence when a pair of lips crashed with his own.

"I'm only kidding, Iruka," Kakashi whispered. "If anything, our little stories will be our own little secret," he said, planting a kiss upon the other's nose. It was then that Iruka's mind started to put everything into play.

"…You planned this didn't you?" he smirked.

"My, my, you are a smart one, Iruka," Kakashi confessed. All of a sudden, a pair of hands tried their best to shove the man away. "Iru-Iruka!" the writer insisted as he kept Iruka underneath him. When shoving didn't work, Iruka resorted to violence as he focused all his strength into his fist and sent it toward the other's cheek. Kakashi closed his eyes tight, waiting for the blow, only to open his eyes wide when he felt a slight slap to his face.

"You really are a handful, you know that?" Iruka sighed.

"Then maybe you should move in to keep an eye on me."

"And why would I do that?"

"It's because you love me."

"I wouldn't say it's because of that!" Iruka spat.

"Oh? Why not? I've told you that! Or do you need me to repeat myself?" Kakashi chuckled.

"Kakashi!" Iruka shouted.

"I love you, Iruka," he gagged. The brunet lashed back. Both went at it for another minute before their hands clasped around each other's faces and immediately smashed their lips together. Again, they allowed their lust to control them. Again, they ended up in a sexual tryst involving Iruka moaning and Kakashi panting for an hour or so.

The two lied comfortably with the musk of sweat and cum all around them, their hearts slowly starting to beat in tune each other. Kakashi continued to lull Iruka to sleep by running his fingers through his beautiful hair, telling him how much he loved him, loved his artwork, and more. Iruka, in turn, only nuzzled more into the crook of the writer's arm, resting his head on the other's chest.

"I… love you, too," he mumbled, hoping Kakashi didn't hear him. It didn't work well as the silver haired men couldn't help but smile.

Iruka closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall asleep in Kakashi's arms, thinking about considering the other's proposal to move in. He could get used to falling asleep and waking up next to the man.

He knew deep down, it wasn't a mistake being hired as this man's mangaka. He had no regrets about being with this perverted, loveable writer.

* * *

_-Omake-_

"Kakashi," Iruka called out into the apartment. "You got a package!" He received no answer, assuming the man was sleeping the day away.

The brunet placed the small box down, stretching out his back. He looked on the package curiously. Kakashi didn't warn him that something like this would be coming in. He shook it a little and heard a few bangs from inside. He studied it from all sides, but found no information, not even a logo or any writing. It was just a simple brown box, taped together tightly, and had only Kakashi's home address on it. Iruka decided to just leave it be and headed back to his desk to continue drawing up the writer's new project about college love life. Yet, the urge was too great.

Quickly and stealthily, Iruka grabbed a knife from the kitchen and slowly cut though the tape.

"Ah! So it came!" Kakashi said, surprising the brunet.

"K-Kakashi!" Iruka cried as he fumbled with the knife in his hands. "I thought you were sleeping!"

"I was until I heard the cute cries of my love," he smiled while Iruka groaned. The pale man walked to his side and took over the procedure, opening up the package and revealing what was inside. Kakashi quickly glanced in Iruka's direction in time to see the tanned man's expression lighten up and glow. The burnet quickly took the contents from his hands, face still smiling. He couldn't believe it.

"I didn't know the manga was being published already!" Iruka said.

"Oh, yeah… I was supposed to tell you that, right?" he smiled. Iruka smiled back as he slightly slapped the other before quickly placed a chaste kiss upon his pale cheek. He took a quick skim through the copy, still a little embarrassed that it was yaoi. But at least it was a start. He stopped somewhere in the middle and started to read some of the dialogue when he felt his blood pressure rise.

"…Kakashi."

"Yes?"

"Didn't I specify that I would only move in with you if you _didn't add your little 'Kashi' and 'Ruka' characters to this story?_"

* * *

**A/N:** _Since I enjoyed writing this story so much, there is a possibility I would redo it as a doujinshi, though any work related to that would be posted on my y!gallery account._

**Beta:** _sirona_gs_


End file.
